Likes of Them
by Zyuette
Summary: Gale Hawthorne thinks he has it all right. But apparently, the world does not revolve the way he wants it to. Definitely not when a certain blond is concerned. One shot.


_Disclaimer:- I don't own 'The Hunger Games Trilogy' in anyway possible._

_A/N:- This fanfic can be thought of as a counterpart of 'I Knew You Were Trouble' but in Gale's POV. But not related anyhow._

* * *

"So what are we going to do next?"

"I don't know, your say,"

"Okay then, that —" she gestures at the game bags they both are holding, "—is enough for 2 days. I say we go to the Hob, trade and if we still fall short then we will take a snare run,"

"As you wish Catnip," Gale gets up, dusting his pants and offering his hand to Katniss.

Which she declines. Ofcourse.

_Typical Katniss_, Gale thinks as he rolls his eyes.

On their way to the Hob, he can't help but notice the way her braid swifts from left to right. Or how her shoulder is set straight. Or how her body posture is alert.

And just when he is about to go a bit more downstairs, he runs into the subject of his inspection.

"Gee, what's the hold up?" He says holding a hand to his chest to feign pain.

"Why don't you look for yourself?"

And Gale sees it.

Flora Celestial.

The girl he took to the slag heap yesterday night.

Apparently, she didn't take it well last night. The Goodbye. It was obvious enough from the smudge of her mascara around her green eyes and her wildly tousled blond hair.

"Um... I will give you two some space," Katniss mumbled, ignoring the looks she was getting from Gale and started walking towards the Hob.

"Katniss—" Gale protested but was cut short.

"I'm waiting for you," she smiled or did she smirk?

Gale huffed and rubbed his face, finally turning to face Flora.

"Gale, listen. I know I am not your type and all but if you could at least just tr—"

"It's not like you are not my type Flora—"

"Judy. It's Judy Kuroneko," she sniffed. Tears were already starting to materialize in her eyes.

"Judy?" Gale frowned.

_Then who's Flora? Wait, so there's another townie he would have to deal with later? God no!_

But that can be thought of tomorrow.

His piercing gaze focused on the nodding girl, tears streaming down her face.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Listen. I don't have a type. It's as simple as 'I-don't-want-to-get-serious-with-any-Townie'," Gale turned to look at Katniss and could see her watching him with scrutinizing eyes. What would she think of this?

"That means you have a type," she sniffed yet again, "Only Seam girls that is,"

"Precisely," Gale rocked on the balls of his feet, impatient to get out of this awkward situation.

"Maybe we could get this to work out. Make it happen," she looked at him with every bit of the hope she could muster up.

"Ok. Let me put it this way. I don't want this to work out... at all," Gale elaborates on every syllable to get it through her thick skull. If only she would back off.

"What do you see in _her?_" She points out Katniss which only makes her eyebrows hit her forehead.

"That is none of your concern. And keep her out of this," Gale balled his fist from lashing out. After all he wouldn't hit a girl.

"I mean c'mon. She's thin, straight, dirty. You deserve someone sooo much better," her hands find their way to his chest, resting there before Gale swats them away roughly, making her stumble back a little.

"That's exactly why I don't want to date you," he says through gritted teeth. "Before I do something I probably _won't_ regret later, why don't you just fuck off," Gale hissed with locked jaws.

"But Gale—"

"Flora!"

"Judy!"

"Whatever!" He growled pulling at his hair, "Just fuck off for god's sake!"

And she turned around, bursting in tears, running off to god knows where. Probably to her _daddy _to tattletale about this dirty Seam boy.

Gale turns on heel, ready to scream and shout on Katniss for leaving him in a position like this but is cut short again.

And suddenly he is blinded by the blond beauty in front of him. The way her hair swivels around her in this mild breeze, carrying her verbena smell towards him. He wants to grab every ounce of that smell so that it is ingrained in his conscience before it escapes him but that will probably make him look like a lunatic.

He watches her from afar, her body curving in all the right places, her sundress cutting short just above her knees giving away her long slender legs. It's like she shines bright in the dull Seam background.

Gale walks, slowly towards both of them, seemingly smiling at the fact that the universe seems to be mocking him by having Katniss and Madge in the same place.

"Oh hi Gale. Welcome back," Katniss grins back at him but somehow he misses the mischievous look she gives to him. Instead he is looking at Madge, the way she just turns to look up at him, smiling hesitantly, wondering if Gale will reciprocate it truthfully enough.

He doesn't. Ofcourse. It would be a huge hit to his pride.

Instead, his eyes involuntarily travel to her pink lips, wondering what they would taste like. Strawberry-ish perhaps.

Her smile drops which brings Gale back to reality.

"...huh?" Gale abruptly turns to look at Katniss.

"I said what was all that crying and screaming and cussing going on there about?"

A hint of doubt comes up in Katniss' eye but she swallows it. It didn't miss her. Gale undressing Madge with her eyes. She's been with Gale long enough to read him like an open book.

"Oh. Nothing,"

"Didn't seem like nothing to me," Madge mumbles gaining Gale's attention once again.

"What?"

"That girl was crying a river, Gale. What did you say to her?" Katniss burns holes into him, resting her hands on her hips like a stern mother.

"None of your business. Shall we go?" Gale started to walk forward but then turned around to see Katniss standing right there.

"What?"

"You tell me. I am not moving unless you tell me why did you send that girl crying?"

"And not only this one. I saw Flora Campbell crying the other night. She was talking to Peeta but I overheard that conversation and I definitely heard them saying your name," Madge said out loud.

_Campbell? Really?_

Gale huffs and walks back to them.

"Okay, first. Fl—Judy," Gale flinched, "is not my type. And nor is Flora. So I dumped them. Happy?"

Silence.

That was a pretty resounding 'No' he could hear echoing in his skull.

"Okay, you want truth. Here's the truth. I was just messing around with them,"

"But why would you do that?" Madge frowned.

"Want to know why? Because they are like _you._ They think they can have anything coming from a merchant background, so that's why I do it," Gale practically spit the words in malicious manner in her face.

Katniss clamped her lip shut observing the banter that goes between two of her only friends.

"So that's what this is all about? Revenge?" Madge scrunched her nose, never expecting the conversation to turn out like this. If he can't except the fact about dating girls like _her_, she is by far not even applicable for the likes of him.

"You can say that," Gale rolls his eyes, giving Katniss the 'can-we-go-already' look.

Katniss nods saying a quick "Nice to see you. Goodbye" to Madge and turning on her heels to follow Gale.

"Why was Judy pointing at me?"

"Showing that you were there waiting for me so as to make it a quick conversation,"

"Hmmm, so what did you say to her finally?"

"That I'll never go for someone like her,"

"Someone like her?"

Halfway through, Gale turns to look at Madge walking in the other direction.

"Someone from the merchant class, " to that Katniss only nods.

"I'll never fall for the likes of them,"

And yet he does.

* * *

_A/N:- Tried to make it a bit funny._

_Doubts? Concerns? Criticism?_

_Did anyone see the stills from the Catching Fire movie? God! Liam Hemsworth looks soooooooooooooo Gale! 3 !_

_And Sam Claflin... He is so so so Finnicky!_


End file.
